Ni tan lindo, ni tan malo
by ShoterFire
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que el catorce de febrero es lindo? ¿Quién dijo que el martes trece es malo? La verdad al final siempre se sabe, y Sakura conocía todos sus trucos. SxS SxN


**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, este es un fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **One-Shot**

 **Capítulo 1**

Ni tan lindo, ni tan malo

-Lo siento.-dije cerrando los ojos por un momento, nerviosa, entierro mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos tan fuerte como el dolor de mi pecho.

-Joder Sakura, ¿qué habría pasado si no llegaba?-dije él en tono molesto pasándose las manos por su cabello azabache, tan negro como sus ojos que en ese momento no demostraban nada.

-Sasuke, sabes que no hubiera pasado nada tampoco…sólo estaba ebrio, él jamás lo habría hecho sobrio, tu y yo lo sabemos.-dije subiendo el volumen de mi voz, molesta por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, joder, me había disculpado, ¿qué más quería?

-Joder contigo Haruno, Kiba no es de fiarse, aunque lo conozcamos.-dijo enojado, pero mierda, yo debería estarlo, casi fui violada.

Por Kiba.

Pero sigo aquí ¿no?, de hecho él está más preocupado por mí que yo misma.

Sasuke idiota.

-¡Joder contigo Uchiha!, estoy aquí viva, y no me paso nada, absolutamente nada.-dije ya de mal humor, porque, dios, que melodramático, lo que paso ya fue, era.

Ahí en medio del departamento de Sasuke, con mi vestido negro entallado y mi cabello rosa desparramado, muy distinto de cómo estaba horas atrás, mi piel blanca, sonrosada por las lágrimas y mi maquillaje corrido.

Era una mierda completamente irreal.

Estaba ahí, en mi noche de superación, con la causa de mi tristeza.

Já.

El karma es una mierda, no recuerdo haber hecho nunca nada malo…sólo rechazar a Lee.

Pero ese no era el caso.

Sasuke se me acercó al verme divagando y me tomó de la cara.-Sakura, estaba como la mierda de enojado contigo, eres una idiota, molestia.-dijo acariciando mi mejilla, estaba tan acostumbrada al sobrenombre, que incluso me hacia sonreír al escucharlo.

-Sí, yo también te quiero.-dije sarcásticamente haciéndolo sonreír, por tanto sonriendo yo.

Maldito hombre.

Vaya que lo extrañé.

-Te extrañé pequeña.-dijo abrazándome por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en mi cuello, sonriendo le correspondí el abrazo y respire su aroma, tan masculino y adictivo como él mismo.-Idiota, yo también.-respondí acariciando su cabello, disfrutando el contacto que añore por dos años.

-No quería volver.-me confesó casi en secreto, tan bajito que temí haberlo imaginado, al instante quedé muda y me tensé, también sentí que él lo hacía.

Me separé de golpe al entender el real significado de lo que dijo.

No quería volver.

¡Maldito bastardo!

Yo, que esperé por meses sus cartas, preocupada por él, que se había ido a Tokio, estuve un año y medio hablándole, como una total estúpida, pensando que volveríamos.

Já.

Ahora tomaba el real peso de sus palabras.

Me dejó un invierno y volvió un verano.

Pero claro, no volvió por mí.

Pobre ilusa que soy.

-¡Bastardo!-le grité alejando sus manos de mi, cómo se atrevía a volver.

-Sakura…yo no-.

-¡Joder contigo imbécil!, creí que… ¡dios!, realmente creí en ti y tus promesas…pero tú…tú maldito bastardo.-dije todo enojada y roja de rabia, cómo se atrevía a jugar conmigo, acaso ¿tan poco fui?, dios, que mierda.

Y de pronto, atónita me deje caer en el sofá, recordando todo lo que pasamos, pero sobre todo, su última semana conmigo.

… _Era un día caluroso, asique decidí ponerme un bonito vestido floreado y unas sandalias, también me puse un poco de perfume, ya que saldría con Sasuke después de tantos días en los cuales él estaba ocupado en su trabajo._

 _Mientras caminábamos por el parque, Sasuke se notaba nervioso._

 _-Nee Sasuke, ¿qué sucede?-pregunté un poco asustada, ya que ver a Sasuke ido, es casi como el fin del mundo._

 _-Me iré.-dijo como si hablásemos del tiempo, quedé un poco impactada por su revelación._

 _-¿Disculpa?, creo que escuche mal.-dije intentando sonreír, porque debe ser una broma ¿no?, Sasuke no haría eso ¿cierto?_

 _Pero al ver en su bella cara una mueca, lo entendí._

 _Se iba._

 _Paré de caminar y tire de su mano, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuve que sentarme en una banca poniendo mis manos en mi cara y tratando inútilmente se controlar mis sollozos._

 _Se iba._

 _Luego de años juntos, no tendría mi final feliz._

 _Pero regresaría ¿no?_

 _Entonces…_

 _-Volverás ¿cierto?-dije alzando mi cara y encontrándomelo en cuclillas frente a mí._

 _-Sabes que si Sakura.-dijo sonriendo un poco, pero en su mirada vi algo que no me gusto._

 _Sasuke mentía._

 _Intente culpar a mi paranoia, porque él dijo que no lo haría._

 _-Cuando… ¿cuándo te irá?-dije tomándole la mano para tener algo real de lo que sobrevivir, todo esto me hacía sentir como si todo los años que pasamos juntos no valieran nada._

 _-Es un viaje de negocios, me iré por un año.-dijo seguro acariciando mi mano._

 _-Entonces… esto es un adiós, ¿no?-dije preguntando con miedo, sabía lo que significaba esto, no era tonta._

 _-Es un nos vemos, Sakura, te amo.-dijo besándome, y yo, como una idiota enamorada le correspondí._

Una total idiota.

Luego de que las cartas se acabaran a los meses, y las llamadas diarias en mensuales y luego nada.

Entendí lo que pasó.

Se acabó.

Y quería olvidarlo, quería no quererlo, pero todo lo que intentaba no funcionaba.

Cada hombre con el que salí lo comparaba con Sasuke.

Todos.

Absolutamente todos.

Y ahora que él volvía todo se iba a la mierda.

-Ese día que me confesaste que te ibas… me mentiste ¿no?-dije completamente segura, y ver como su cara cambiaba a una mueca de sorpresa lo confirmé.

-Un viaje de placer, ¿no?-dije burlona, pero los temblores de mi cuerpo me delataban.

No estaba segura.

No estaba confiada.

No me sentía… yo.

Me sentí una completa idiota, confiando en un imbécil que a la primera me apuñalaba.

-Joder…Sakura, nena.-dijo él acercándose a mí.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Joder ¡no!

Que no me toque.

-¡Aléjate Uchiha!-dije separándome de él.

Su tacto me quemaba.

Su cara cambio a una mueca de enojo.

-Quieres la verdad, ¿cierto?, bueno pues prepárate.-dijo sentándose en el sofá de enfrente, frunciendo el ceño.

Yo me acomodé y traté de relajarme.

-De primera… fue un viaje de negocios, luego te extrañaba mucho Sakura, en serio, llamarte no me era suficiente, y luego que el año no era uno sino dos, me volví loco, y Karin, mi secretaria me apoyó… sé que estuvo mal pero ¡joder!, ella siempre estuvo…y quiso y… solo pasó, lo lamento pero después de eso no quise hacerte sufrir, lo lamento Sakura, pero eso pasó.-termino su relato con una mirada de tristeza.

Pero querido Sasuke, tantos años contigo, y tus facetas de playboy, me sé tus técnicas de memoria.

Me reí.

Me reí más de lo que me he reído en estos últimos años.

Me pare y aplaudí.

Debí verme patética, lo sé, pero esto era tan irónico que me resultaba gracioso.

-Sasuke, por dios, te conozco hace muchos años, ¿crees que no sé cuando mientes?, y si es tan real como lo dices, tu no volviste por mí, ambos lo sabemos.-respondí con acidez, dios, no era una tonta, ¿por quién me toma?

Sasuke cambio su mirada a una de indiferencia y mostró su odiosa sonrisa ladina.

-Pensé que funcionaria, creo que tantos años han oxidado mis técnicas.-dijo burlón, parándose del sofá.

-Creí que conseguiría sexo fácil, pero has cambiado, no eres la idiota manipulable que eras, bravo cariño.-dijo con sarcasmo lo último.

Mi corazón se rompió un poco más.

-Realmente te quise, ¿sabes?-negué con la cabeza luego de decir eso.

Él me miro con intriga en su pose chula.

-Yo quería mi final feliz contigo, pero eres un bastardo, ojalá alguien te quiera como te quise yo.-dije caminando hacia la puerta con mi corazón roto.

Aunque me haga la fuerte, también sufro.

Pero antes de salir, tome la perilla de la puerta y la giré, y en el umbral le dije.

-La Tierra es redonda, todo lo que das lo recibes Sasuke.-me delo vi y lo miré con pena, pero agregué al ver que se reía.-Ojalá no te hayas enamorado de ella para ese momento.

Y me fui.

Es increíble lo tanto que luché para un lugar en su corazón y me fuera así de fácil.

Pero por lo menos fue un poco sincero.

Y esa madrugada, con mi maquillaje corrido y mi vestido entallado, comprendí que la vida no se detiene para que recojas los pedazos rotos de tu corazón.

Pero lo que me mataba era que nunca vi lo que había detrás de esa facha de amor.

Y lo más irónico es que lo descubrí un catorce de febrero.

Sí.

Un día de mierda.

.

.

.

Pero años después, un martes trece conocí a Naruto.

El hombre que me devolvió mi felicidad que creía perdida.

Naruto…

Un adicto al ramen.

Un hombre de corazón gigante.

Y…

Mi hombre…

Ahora era Sakura Uzumaki, era esposa del hombre tan brillante y radiante como un sol, alegre, bondadoso y muy tierno.

Y ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida…

¿Quién dijo que el martes trece era tan malo, y el catorce de febrero tan lindo?


End file.
